


Glamourous

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Fine Time [1]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, F/M, Facials, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Glamour model Lucy Pinder has an affair with a photographer, set in 2013.
Relationships: Lucy Pinder/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fine Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134167
Kudos: 1





	Glamourous

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.
> 
> This story is a loosely based prequel to my Fine Time series. It takes place two years before the events of the first Fine Time story, enjoy!

August 2013

London, England

Freshly mowed green grass covered the ground of the yard with the sunlight offering a clear vision to see how deep it's color was. Within the middle of the summer, the heat was nearly unbearable by the afternoon hours. That was something about the season Nathan had known all too well from growing up back home in California. It had been over a year now since he had last seen the valleys and mountains from back home, but sometimes a change of scenery was needed to reboot goals and plans moving forward in life. At twenty-seven years old, he had come to accept the possibility of making a living far away from home when he found himself in Britain after accepting an offer from a friend to fly across the pond and join a photography company.

Getting behind the camera had been all Nathan had known in terms of an occupying career since leaving college. He had attended Berkley, majoring in cinematography yet found himself struggling to get any jobs around Hollywood which had been his lifelong dream. Struggling to make ends meet on budgets and with debt piling up from student loans, leaving the U.S. behind had been something of a breath of fresh air. He had only been in London for a week now and realized quickly that he had much to learn about his surroundings but was confident that the job wouldn't be so hard. So far, seeing cars drive on the opposite side of roads and listening to choice words from his new co-workers had proven that this would be a different experience from living back home.

The company he had signed onto had sold most of their contracts of photographers out to two glamour modelling magazines going by the names of Nuts and Loaded. Nathan had only learned this after getting off the plane and meeting with his friend Mark who had invited him to England in the first place. Mark had informed him that the company needed a few new photographers after the last crew working with Nuts had decided to open their own studio that would be for an online pay service with photo shoots. Not caring about any of the inner politics of how the company was ran, Nathan simply desired to have an income week to week or month to month. The salary and benefits was good enough for him, leaving him with the hope that perhaps he could begin to catch up on his debt that had been accumulated from years in college.

Glamour modelling was something of a foreign concept to Nathan. From his time in college, all he considered was the possibilities of operating cameras for film and television. Accepting his job, he had been told he would operate a camera for filming purposes beyond snapping photos. His experience with photography had all been second-hand, but none of it mattered. In the end, this chance had come down to knowing the right people who had connections. Mark had been a man he met from another friend who had managed to make it into a film studio in Hollywood. All Nathan knew about Mark was that he worked as some sort of agent within the glamour modelling industry in Britain where he had moved. It wouldn't be until Nathan had arrived in London did he finally learn more details. Mark had mentioned a few names, none of which Nathan had heard of but he made it clear that the woman he currently represented as an agent was none other than Lucy Pinder.

Today was the day Nathan would be meeting Lucy Pinder for the first time. Her name had been thrown around in conversations with other men that worked in the photography crew, spoken in tones that carried weight of royalty and prestige. One man had described her as 'the most beautiful woman in all of Britain', another making a comment about how she had 'the greatest rack' he had ever seen. Mark had made a point to him that he should feel honored that his first photo session would be with her and not another model. Nathan didn't indulge in any curiosity to look over previous photoshoots of her. The one thing he had learned quick about glamour modelling was that the women usually were stacked with heavy buxom builds and lingerie or other skimpy outfits that led to topless shoots. It was different from the fashion modelling he had witnessed back home in the US as the women were more of his time.

A shadow cast over the grass beyond some stone tiles making up what was a large, two-story house standing in front of him. Nathan's feet were pushed down into white flip flops and he wore pair of white cargo shorts. The shirt over his skinny body was of a faded yellow color. It beat wearing something dark in the middle of the summer and becoming sweaty within an hour. His face displayed a clear five o'clock shadow of small black hairs as he had not shaved in the past two days. Brown eyes matched his short hair that was still freshly cut from days ago. Stepping out from the shade, he ran his hand through his hair to feel for any sweat while walking around the house to reach the back area. The camera crew had already set up a few pieces to prevent the sun from beaming down. A purple colored blowup pool ring and floatable mat lay on the ground as Nathan had guessed those would be small pieces used for the photo shoot. A few men stood around preparing equipment, all of them dressed in casual wear. One man looked over his way and spoke up.

"Miss. Pinder will be ready shortly. You're gonna shoot photos in the first outfit, then when she comes back out I want you to grab the other camera and record on video. Another photographer will handle the rest."

Nathan nodded back at the man before replying.

"Will I be going inside to shoot any photos or film anything?"

The man shook his head.

"No, that's already taken care of with the other photographer. Just remember to keep the camera on Miss. Pinder, don't get too distracted from the job by looking at her."

A chuckle was heard under his breath before walking away. Nathan had noticed that all of them referred to her as 'Miss. Pinder'. Only Mark had so subtly called her by her first name when he spoke to him. It was one sign to Nathan that Lucy seemingly commanded a high level of respect among the crew and staff working back at the company. For a minute, he was disappointed that he had yet to set eyes on her or meet her before this photo session, but maybe that was how business worked here in London. The back area of the house had glass walls that offered sunlight from within. No staff was permitted from walking back there, for their presence was not desired in the background of any photos that were snapped from within the room rays of light were casting into. Only one photographer would be able to snap a few photos from beyond the glass on the outside, looking in at her.

The heat continued to pour as sweat now began to develop in Nathan's hair. He let out a sigh, thinking for a minute back home and how miserable he imagined a day like this in the California sun had to be. His short daydream thoughts had been interrupted with voices heard from the other side of the house and then foot steps among the grass. That must've been her coming out and perhaps another person. A laugh was heard in a deep British accent giving off the flare of a female's voice. At that moment, Nathan turned around and his eyes had witnessed Lucy Pinder standing before him. Barefoot with her toes stepping over the freshly cut grass below. A two piece bikini outfit was the only thing covering her buxom body with it's pink and white striped pattern over the bottoms and matching the top. Her large breasts jiggled, shaking lightly with each step she took. Pink lips curved slightly in a smile of confidence and chestnut brown eyes that matched her brunette hair. For a moment, Nathan was taken back as he was witnessing a goddess walking directly past him and their eyes connected.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you the new photographer?"

The tone of her voice in a deep accent had only added to the beauty Nathan was witnessing in front of him. Lucy held her chin high, proud of the effect she had on this man knowing it had to be his first time seeing her. He quickly nodded to her and replied.

"Y-Yes... I'm Nathan, it's quite an honor getting to work with you today Miss. Pinder!"

His words stumbled out of his mouth and then Lucy giggled at him. She offered her hand and their fingers touched before quickly shaking hands.

"Thank you!"

Just like that, he had not even caught himself referring to her as Miss. Pinder like the other crew men. It was impossible for him to think of words with the presence of a goddess before him. Lucy simply smiled and walked past him. Another crew man approached Nathan and handed him the camera. Another photographer stood close by with the video camera ready to film the video segment for this session.

"I'm ready when you are."

Lucy spoke directly to him before leaning down and climbing onto her knees over the grass. It was evident to Nathan that she was preparing a pose for the camera. It would be something of a test for him to hold his concentration and not become distracted by her beauty, but once he had leaned down himself and positioned the camera, Nathan began to ease up. The other camera man had stepped around, moving behind Nathan to the point he almost towered over him. Lucy stood on her knees and raised her right hand to push over her hip, offering an angelic smile back to the camera. From where he was situated, the view favored the right side of full body from an angle. The sunlight almost sparkled down at the top of her hair as Nathan snapped the first photo of his new career. He snapped another photo, forcing the flash of the camera to flicker and then offering Lucy a thumbs up with his left hand.

She soon placed both of her hands over her knees and leaned forward lightly. Lucy's lower lip dropped as she offered a new expression across her face, one of lustful desire. Her long brunette hair was draped beyond her left shoulder opposite from the camera's view. Nathan made sure the camera was still focused to snap a full shot of her and then he pushed the button, and again. The flash went twice for two photos and then he gave her another thumbs up. Lucy looked away from him and then moved slightly, resting her buttocks down on her knees to sit. Her hands went behind her back to untie her bikini top. A member of the crew stepped over to her as she offered him the discarded top and her natural bare breasts exposed to Nathan's eyes for the first time. He couldn't help but quirk his eyebrows, forced to do a double-take at the immense size of her bust. The ends of her hair brushed over her left nipple. Lucy gazed into the camera, eyes directly in the lens.

Nathan didn't think twice to snap a photo, then the other one directly after. The camera flashed, capturing the moment of her face displaying a desperate look. He forgot to give her a thumbs up after the photo, but that didn't stop her from continuing her poses. Lucy's focus was on his camera while the other man had stepped around Nathan, still filming every passing second. Moving her right hand down to her left leg, Lucy then used her left arm to wrap around her massive boobs and place the tip of her index finger over her nipple. She made an innocent smirk with her lips, gazing back into the camera. It was difficult to fight off the distraction but Nathan had managed as he clicked the button and snapped more photos, one after the other. Again, he forgot to give her a thumbs up but Lucy didn't appear to be bothered. She smiled at him as she began to climb up from her knees, still topless. Her hands moved away and for a moment, Nathan was able to see them in all of their glory before him. The smirk remained across her lips as she stepped past him.

"I'll be back, I won't keep you waiting for long."

The topless model walked directly past him and then Nathan had to take a deep breath and try to relax. The same crew man who had given him the camera was now smirking to him as he stepped over his way.

"Miss. Pinder has that effect on guys. I take it that was your first time seeing those tits, huh?"

"Jesus, fuck... She is stacked! That's the best set of tits I've seen in all my life."

Laughter erupted as more than one man was chuckling at Nathan's comments. His American accent had a tonal difference from the British voices. Normally he would feel embarrassed to be in a spot like this with a group of men, but not today. Nathan was beginning to think back to what Mark had told him, as this was indeed an honor to be his first photo shoot working with such a queen among women. He approached the other camera man as they swapped utilities, handing off each other's camera. Lucy soon returned, still barefoot as she walked by Nathan and caught his attention. Her eyes watched him gaze down at her breasts that were now contained within a polka-dotted bikini top. They bounced lightly as she swaggered past him with a grin on her face. A pair of large black sunglasses with a purple frame were carried between her right hand fingertips.

She motioned over at one of the crew men to bring her the floatable pool mat and then Lucy turned her focus at the other camera man offering him a smile. The sun beaming down over the plastic surface of the mat had almost blinded Nathan when he looked over at it. Lucy sat down on the mat at first before spreading out and laying across it. The other camera man moved into position, hovering above her while Nathan stood back from the right side and didn't wait as he began to record. There were no words spoken so he figured he had to begin right away. When Lucy slid the sunglasses on, she kept her hands over the frames and then the camera flashed twice, snapping photos. A new test had begun for Nathan when it came to using the camera and working through distractions as he had to zoom in at Lucy's wonderful body.

The temptation was there to zoom in on her large breasts, barely contained within the bikini top that appeared to be tied on tightly to make them bulge, looking as if they were going to pop out at any given moment. She moved her legs, drawing them up and then throwing her arms beyond her head in new poses. Slow and steadily, Nathan fixated the focus of his lens to capture her face and that pouty expression she now made with her lips. Lucy would move her arms once more in the following seconds, then her legs in motion to create new poses as if she were lounging across the mat. The sun above had created white rays of light across her beautiful skin, sizzling with the heat and reminding Nathan of the sweat beginning to accumulate from within his hair. Lucy eventually untied the strings holding her top together and lay it down on the right side of the grass. She curved her arms beneath her giant tits, pushing them up and then grinning at the photographer's camera. Nathan had made sure to zoom his camera in, capturing every inch of her skin and those beautiful tits, studying her nipples in the process.

A few seconds passed and the photographer had motioned to Lucy with a thumbs up, using his free hand. She took that as cue to rise up from the mat and pick it up. Still topless, her breasts shook and sway about freely. Another crew man approached her, taking the mat away and returning to her with the purple blow up ring. She smiled and moved it to the ground, proceeding to step into the hole and then pulling it up over her waist before going back down on the ground. The photographer motioned for another sequence of shots. Nathan had not stopped recording on film, accumulating over seven minutes so far. He had no concern for excess, figuring that it could all be edited in the post-production work. He took a knee, zooming in to capture another series of passing seconds with the camera centered over Lucy's angelic face. She flipped her hair beyond her shoulder like before and then implanted the palms of her hands down into the grass, curving her lips in a pouty expression.

With several seconds of footage shot on her face now, the flickering flashes of the photographers camera were captured through Nathan's filming. Lucy positioned herself on all fours with the inflatable ring over her stomach. It pained him that from his angle, he could not capture a complete sequence of her amazing breasts on full display, but the photographer was able to snap his photos from directly facing her. Rising from his knee, Nathan stepped to the side and then the photographer gave her another thumbs up before moving into a new position. It appeared that he wanted to take some photos of her in this provocative position where Nathan had previously been standing. That at least offered the man a good opportunity for a side shot of the busty model. Nathan focused his camera on her face once more, capturing her wandering eyes as she gave a lighthearted smile to the photographer from the side. The camera flashed twice and then he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, that's good for today. Let's go inside, fellas. It's too hot out here."

One man spoke from behind the set, giving cue to Nathan that it was a wrap. Lucy was the first one to make an exit, swiftly getting up and removing the plastic ring from around her waist. Like before, she didn't bother covering her tits as she stepped her feet over the grass, walking directly past Nathan and the other photographer without a care in the world. He carried the camera, following the other crew men that walked past him to lead the way into the house. The back area was a swimming pool but it didn't seem that they were utilizing it for today's photo session despite Lucy making use of the floatable devices. Other crew members were waiting inside from the beginning of the photo session. Nathan found himself exhaling in relief upon feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioned building when he stepped through the front door.

The house itself began with a small dark hallway that led into a large room. Dark grey stone tiles covered the floor below. Leading from the left was the kitchen with a large marble top bar dividing it. The middle area led to a staircase wooden staircase sitting in glass frames for walls with a metal rail to the right hand side. Off to the right of the room, sunlight radiated throughout a large wall of nothing but glass windows covering it. No shades or curtains contained the light. Nathan had noticed a man stepping into the kitchen to fetch something from the refrigerator and decided to help himself by stepping in there first. The tiles down below remained in the same rectangle square pattern but were of a light bluish grey color when his flip flops stepped over the kitchen floor. Opening the door to the fridge, bottles of water caught his eye. He grabbed one and wasted no time opening it and taking a quick sip while still cradling the video camera in his arms.

Nathan began to wonder who owned this house, as the refrigerator was at least stocked with drinks. Setting down the bottle of water, he took a look over the dining room connected to the kitchen before finally walking his way way over where the rest of the crew could be heard chit-chatting on the other side of the house. The stone tiles down below still remained in the same pattern of rectangular shapes but became a clear grey color by the time one walked their way into the living room area. The massive room had a large white couch against the south wall with a large screen television hanging above the west wall in the back while up front was a large rectangular square glass table with two chairs on each side, neither in use. A few matching black stone vases held plants near the glass windows, all matching the interior design. Over the glass table was three laptops opened, the cameras all connected to them via USB cables. Nathan hurried over and presented his camera where a crew man attached a USB plug into it.

From there, he moved around to where the other men were standing, overlooking the footage for today's photo session. Two laptops presented the photo shoot from within and outside the home. The other laptop in the middle appeared to be for video footage editing. The men all talked, trading words about the consistency of the footage as Lucy Pinder appeared in every frame of the photos. One man noted that Nathan's photos appeared to be good, matching consistently with the other photos. They spent several minutes looking over photos before one laptop began to play the video recorded segments from the session in the house. This led to another crew man loading up the video footage and now they began to compare and contrast if the slow moving cameras and focus still frames over Lucy matched in a level of consistency from the poses to the zoom in moments over her face and famous boobs.

"Hey guys, enjoying your lovely footage of me?"

All of the men glanced up towards the the east of the room to find Lucy strutting into the room and flashing a smile that demonstrated her perfect teeth. She had changed from her bikini outfit into a more casual dress with a white T-shirt hugging over all of her amazing curves and her legs tucked into a pair of denim blue jeans. Her chest remained busty despite the view hidden beneath the shirt. Nathan couldn't help but blush as the men all replied back to her in a chorus of spoken sentences either beginning or ending with 'Miss. Pinder'. She continued to smile before stepping her way over to view the flat screens of the laptops all lined together. Two men moved away, walking throughout the room as Lucy now had the chance to stand side by side with Nathan on her left, viewing the recorded video footage of her photo shoot.

"Quite impressive that you managed to keep your focus on my face. You did a good job for this being your first time."

She turned to look at him, making eye contact with a soft smile. Nathan couldn't prevent himself from blushing if he tried.

"It wasn't easy."

"That's obvious, wouldn't you say, Miss Pinder?"

Laughter erupted among the men and herself, but all Nathan did was smirk back at her. Lucy seemed to have her focus on him as the new man on the set, ignoring the other men in the room. Nathan had began to consider the possibility that she may have had her own say in the video editing and looking over photos. Given the amount of respect she commanded from the crew and how they spoke of her in such high regard, there had to be more to Lucy than just a lovely face and her epic tits. A few minutes passed and a voice could be heard from outside the room calling for the day to be over and return all equipment to the office. The men proceeded to shut their laptops, unplug any cords back to the cameras before placing them back into the black bags. With everything packed and ready for an exit, the men all began to leave the building while trading words among themselves. Nathan didn't carry anything, for someone else had taken his camera and moved it into a specific bag.

"We're going for drinks now that today is done and over. You wanna tag along?"

One of the men offered a smile with his words to Nathan as they were heading for the door. The thought of grabbing a beer about now had crossed his mind, but he shook his head.

"No thanks."

A surprised look moved across the man's face. Nathan's response had forced another man to turn and give him an odd look. The front door came cracking open and the men all walked out, one behind the other.

"Alright then, suit yourself mate."

One of the men spoke back to Nathan who was the last in line now heading out the door.

"Not one to go hang out with the boys and have a drink after work, huh?"

The female voice had caught his attention from behind. Nathan quickly turned around and was greeted to Lucy standing there in the hall with a smile across her lips and her black purse dangling from the strap over her right shoulder. He couldn't prevent himself from blushing at her once more, now smirking back as he replied.

"No, I don't even know the names of those guys."

"But you know my name, so does that mean you'd turn me down for a drink?"

Nathan shook his head to her.

"No, I'd be offering you one instead."

Lucy laughed at his response.

"If that is how you wanna say it, how about we go out for a drink then?"

"It would be an honor with you."

She stepped right past him, slightly turning to hold his attention before replying softly.

"Okay then, come on. I'll take you to one of my favorite places around here."

******************

1 HOUR LATER

Sighing in relief, Nathan found himself leaning back in his chair and taking in the cold liquid substance that washed down his throat. Lucy had taken him to a place she described as one of her favorite pubs, not far from the home they had previously been at for the photo session. She had informed Nathan that they would be away from the photography crew, out by themselves where they could get to know one another better on a personal level. It was almost funny to him how unreal this day had went, from the moment she walked into his line of sight and now here he was sitting across from her and watching her pink lips move to the end of her straw dipped in a large glass mug filled with beer. The thought of seeing such a pretty woman like her drinking had brought an odd level of comfort that he could relate to her.

The bar itself was small with a few people already inside, giving him the belief that it seen it's largest number of customers during the night hours. Lucy had chosen a spot for them to sit off on the left side, near the windows peaking out with the sunlight offering it's radiance. Music played from a jukebox on the other end of the building with two people standing near by to select songs on what sounded to be an assortment of old 80's pop hits. Relaxed and leaning back over the seats, Nathan had shifted his attention entirely on the woman in front of him. For the time being, he had been enjoying this casual talk with Lucy and was ready to continue it when her eyes glanced over his nearly empty glass sitting across her side of the table.

"You want another refill? Since you called the bartender last time, I think it's my turn."

Lucy spoke while gazing back at him with her piercing brown eyes. Nathan shook his head, smiling as he responded back.

"No, it's fine. I've already had three glasses, you're still on your second."

"I know, I'm a slow drinker. I like to sit here, talk it up and then take my sweet time rather than guzzling it down."

They both laughed together. Before they had arrived, Nathan sat next to her in the back of a taxi cab. It was refreshing to be in an air conditioned building after the time spent outside for her photo session. Once she had changed out of her skimpy outfits and put clothes back on, Lucy seemed to carry herself like a normal person. She had spoken to Nathan at first about how her name was quite well known throughout the country, but for him he was seeing her as a normal person and found it relatable. The thought still crept into his mind, just why she wanted to spend time with him and not someone else. He was a stranger to her, not unlike the other men on the set who referred to her, nice as you please: Miss Pinder. Nathan considered that thought once more before speaking up.

"I didn't think Miss. Pinder would be taking me out for drinks today, I have to tell you that."

"Oh Nathan, stop. I've told you once already to call me Lucy. This isn't our job, we don't have to talk like that here."

"If we were on the set, I would be too distracted to look at your beautiful face."

Her eyes became enlarged only momentarily as Lucy appeared to be taken back by his strong words. She knew what he was hinting to without him glancing down at her covered tits resting beneath her white shirt.

"You're quite a brave man with crude words, I give you that."

"I hope you're not offended, I just couldn't help myself. You're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Lucy laughed, blushing a little at his complment.

"No, I'm not offended. I like a man that speaks his mind. American men like you don't seem to have much of a filter for what comes out of your mouth."

Now it was Nathan who was laughing. He wasn't sure if that was a backhanded compliment or not, but what did he care? This was a glamour queen talking casually with him between their drinks at the bar.

"Tell me the real reason you've basically taken me out on a date, Lucy. If I don't have a filter, then I don't want you to lie to me."

"What if I told you that I like your looks. Would you believe that?"

With a smirk on his face, Nathan shook his head.

"You can give me a better answer than that, can't you?"

She flashed her teeth, returning the grin before resting her chin beneath her open left hand. For a minute, Nathan was able to see the inked black star pattern of a tattoo over her wrist.

"Maybe I like American guys. You're also new to the whole company and I figured no one else has given you a proper welcome. If that's not good enough, I'll just say I find myself to be more comfortable around someone who doesn't have an opinion about my job."

Intrigued at her last statement, Nathan spoke up.

"What do you mean by that? People usually have something to say about what you do for a living?"

"Yeah, I'm a Page Three girl. Everyone usually has something to say about it, whether it's negative or positive. I'm always associated with my boobs due to my job."

Nodding his head, Nathan responded.

"I guess I can see how that drives you mad. You're more than just a pretty face, Lucy."

Her face lit up in a wide smile before she replied in that lovely British accent.

"I like to think that of myself, thank you. See, I like to enjoy myself and get out when I'm not modelling. It's nice to have someone's attention without it all being centered around my boobs."

"Well, you're to blame for covering them up, but if you want me to be honest, they're the best tits I've ever seen."

"Cheeky, aren't you? I knew you were going to say that."

The grin on her face was enough to tell Nathan that Lucy took pride in her breasts, despite her complaints of the sex symbol status she carried with her name. Her witty choice of words and the sound of her sexy accent had only added layers of charm around her. This was a babe, Nathan thought to himself. The kind of woman who knew what she wanted and if her desire was bad enough, she would find a way to obtain whatever it was. He liked to sit here and wonder if there was truth to her words of being attracted to him. it was obvious that he was thinking of her in the same way, but still Nathan carried on with his words.

"Mark didn't tell me I'd be working with someone like you. In fact, I really don't know anything about you at all except that you're my kind of woman."

"Wait, you know Mark?"

He nodded his head to her.

"Oh, that makes sense. Mark did say he was bringing in a new photographer, but I didn't push him on details."

"Is something going on with you and him?"

Lucy slowly shook her head, never taking her eyes off him.

"No, let's just say he owes me a fine time, that's all."

"What does that mean?"

Slightly chuckling, Lucy gave him a nod while offering a subtle grin across her beautiful face.

"You know the house we were at today? Let's just say that Mark owes me some intimate one on one time back there."

"Oh yeah? You know, I was going to ask you about that house today. I've been curious what's the purpose of it? Does someone from back at the studio own it or something?"

"Yes, one of the higher ups back at the Nuts office owns it. We've been using it for photoshoots since about February. It's a shame you weren't here earlier this year, you may have been able to snap some pics of me upstairs in one of the bedrooms."

Nathan couldn't help himself. He grinned back at her and decided to push the boundaries with his next choice of words.

"That's a shame indeed, maybe I would've had you all to myself then."

Still smiling, she nodded at him before replying.

"Maybe you could tomorrow, seeing as Mark has been ignoring me for a while now. He's always too busy outside of work."

Her words had made his heartbeat kick up in pace as Nathan suddenly felt the heat rising from within in. Did her words mean what he believed them to be?

"Are you trying to tell me that-"

Lucy abruptly cut him off.

"Yes. You can use your imagination, honey. I've got a key to the house, think you can arrive sometime around ten AM? No one else is going to be there and we'll have the place all to ourselves."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. If Mark don't want to have-"

This time, it was Nathan cutting her speech off.

"Let's just put it this way, one man's loss is another man's gain, right? Forget Mark, I'll take you up on this fine time."

Her lower lip fell before she quietly crackled up into slight laughter. Lucy quirked her eyebrows as she gazed back at Nathan with an expression across her face that told him she was impressed at his words.

"Such a brave attitude. I knew it from the minute I saw you, you've got style. I like that in a man. If Michelle were sitting here, she wouldn't have waited for tomorrow. You would already be going home with her where she could rip your clothes off."

"Michelle who?"

"Michelle Marsh, my best friend. She was a glamour model like me, up until her retirement a few years ago. Blonde hair and big boobs, you would've liked her too."

"I think I'd rather have my entire attention focused on you, not another woman in the room."

Once again, Lucy laughed at his words. Nathan thought to himself from hearing her words about Michelle, several pictures had flooded his mind of possibilities. From how Lucy spoke, it seemed that there was a sultry lifestyle to be embraced within this glamour modelling industry. Lucy had given him the impression that she could play up the seductive vixen that she was from within the lens of a camera. Without uttering anymore words, she moved her purse over the table and opened it up. Nathan watched her retrieve a pen and yellow square sticky notepad which she jotted something down. Once she was done, her eyes glanced back up at him and she handed the note back.

"There's the address. You can call a cab in the morning. I think if you want a fine time bad enough, you'll be there by ten in the morning. You're not the kind of man that is going to let work stop you, if that's the case."

"I'll be taking tomorrow off, don't worry. It's been a long time since I've had any fun with a woman and with you? God, that's a dream come true for me."

"As it would be for a lot of other men."

Grinning at him, she got up from where she was seated and was ready to leave.

"That number on the note is my phone number, if you ever want to text me. I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon, I hope."

"Don't worry, you will. Can I get a kiss goodbye, Lucy?"

She raised her right hand to her mouth and then softly blew him a kiss and smiled. Lucy didn't say a word before turning around and beginning to walk off, but not without glancing beyond her left shoulder to flash her teeth in another grin. All Nathan could do was sit there and watch a goddess walk out of the bar, leaving him there to gather his own thoughts. What a day, Nathan thought to himself. This goddess had walked right into his life and seemingly seduced him with little effort. On the one hand, he thought about what else the job had to offer within the glamour industry. But on the other hand, why think about any other potential women when Lucy Pinder was asking for a 'fine time'? Upon leaving the bar, he was ready to call a cab and go back to the hotel he was currently living in for the past week.

It would be easy to find an excuse to call off work tomorrow, but Nathan had other plans. He would simply set his phone to silent and hide it under a pillow within his hotel room tomorrow. While sitting alone in his room, he began to wonder if Lucy was playing some kind of game with Mark and now him. From the times he had spoken to his friend, Mark never mentioned having a relationship with Lucy, though it did seem odd to Nathan upon second thought that he was the only other man to refer to her by first name. Every other male he worked with during the day had called her by Miss. Pinder. Maybe she had her own tricks up her sleeve to get back at Mark for ignoring her, or perhaps it was something else at play in their relationship. Whatever the case, Nathan wasn't concerned about it. Lucy had an obvious interest in him and he planned on fucking her all day tomorrow back in the house they met at.

He thought of sending her a text message to maybe play up a flirty conversation, but the more Nathan thought on it, he decided not to. Instead, he took some sleeping pills to prepare for a good night's rest, sitting in the dark among his bed with his personal laptop opened up, illuminating the room with it's screen reflecting back onto his curious face. Laying there shirtless with the pillows propped behind his back, he quickly typed in the name Lucy Pinder and hit enter for an image search. Nathan was forced to blink his eyes upon witnessing the display of images that flickered back on his screen. Pushing the down arrow key to the laptop's keyboard, he slowly grinned while glossing his eyes over so many topless photos. So many thoughts ran through his mind now of what all kinky events he planned to accomplish with this sexy temptress.

Through the photos, Nathan had come across several of them with the Nuts logo and even found previous photo shoots from earlier in the year. He remembered Lucy recalling a photo session back in February that took place in the same house and it did not take him much time to run across those pictures. An erection had begun to grow within his underwear, something unavoidable with the feelings of lust and pictures in front of him. Through older photos, he had come across some with Michelle Marsh, notable for her piercing blue eyes and an equally busty chest in photos that her and Lucy both pushing their breasts together. Scanning his eyes across photo after photo, gazing at professionally photographed images of her amazing breasts on complete display. Nathan found himself fantasizing about having his cock tucked between those large tits. There was no second guessing that Lucy had the greatest breasts he had ever seen and tomorrow could not come sooner as he looked over these photos.

To see her big brown eyes gazing back at him, lower lip fallen and the reveal of her gritted teeth in a display of lustful hunger, Nathan couldn't prevent himself from fantasizing about such events. Once again, he found himself thinking about having his cock in her mouth and then between her tits, eagerly anticipating that moment tomorrow. The erection in his underwear required attention for the time being, but he chose not to waste any time masturbating. He wanted to have his full stamina and strength tomorrow for what would be an epic fuck session with this buxom woman. Lucy seemed to have expectations for him and Nathan was sure he would not disappoint her. Closing the laptop to put it in sleep mode, he carefully slid it onto the edge of his nightstand and then bit down on his lower lip letting out a sigh. What a difficult night of falling asleep this was going to be, as he held off the urge to wank himself.

******************

1 DAY LATER

The sunlight had crept beyond the curtains covering the window to Nathan's hotel suite by the time he had awakened from his slumber. Despite what he had his mind fixated around, he had slept quite comfortably. The first order of day was to get a shower and prepare in advance, as he still had two hours time to meet with Lucy based on how early he had gotten out of bed. Her name was already at the center of his mind by the time he had turned the faucets to active the sprinkler head, trickling down warm beads of water onto his face. Upon closing his eyes, Nathan could see her soft smile and those big brown eyes. He had to re-open his eyes and glance over the white walls of the shower just to prevent himself from day dreaming as he washed himself.

It was telling that upon waking up, Lucy was the first thing on his mind and he had no care whatsoever for the rest of the day. He got out of the shower and began to dry himself off with a towel while stepping to face the mirror and glance into his reflection. Touching over his face with a slight beard from neglecting to shave over the past few days, Nathan decided it was time to clean up. The least he could do was shave his face to look good for Lucy, taking his time to make sure he didn't accidently cut himself with the razor. After he was done, he made some coffee and a quick meal to serve himself breakfast. 9 AM hit the clock by the time he had finished his meal and began to dress himself. Simply out of preparation for the day, he hit the floor and proceeded to do a series of push-ups. Nathan wanted to be mentally focused and physically prepared for what he saw as a challenge for taking control. The last thing he wanted as for Lucy to use her buxom body and attempt to catch him off guard once their clothes were off.

Choosing a standard white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, he didn't think nothing much else of his appearance as he slipped his feet down into the same pair of flip flops he had worn yesterday. Leaving his phone behind and grabbing a bit of money, Nathan grabbed the note Lucy had written him with the address and proceeded to venture out of his hotel suite, confident to wave a taxi cab for this destination. Outside the summer heat had yet to develop, as there was the faint whisper of a moderate breeze felt in the air. He was lucky to flag down a taxi van that appeared to be waiting. Climbing into the backseat, Nathan wasted no time giving out the address of where he needed to go and was then told it would be a twenty minute drive. That left him in the back seat of the vehicle with plenty of time to allow his imagination and mind to wander with his lustful temptations he had for Lucy.

Time appeared to move by slowly while Nathan had situated himself in the left seat, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that roads in Britain and the way cars were driven would be considered backwards back home in the US. That didn't bother him whatsoever as he began to grow somewhat weary in his thoughts of Lucy. What if she wasn't going to show up at all? He didn't have his phone with him, nor did he text her the night before, so that fear had crept up but he tried not to think too hard about that possibility. She had to come, if her lust for him was truly as strong as he believed it to be. The taxi driver offered to engage in small talk about the weather, but Nathan wasn't interested. He ignored him when the man asked where he was from. By the time the had reached a neighborhood, Nathan leaned up in his seat. When the cab stopped at the residence, he reached into his pockets to pay the driver in three £10 notes.

As the cab drove off, Nathan set his eyes towards the front gates leading to the walkway towards the house. He didn't have a watch and without his phone, he wasn't sure what the time was, but he figured it had to be before 10 AM. The black metal gate was unlocked and he invited himself, stepping his flip flops over a stone walkway that led to the wooden black front door. Reaching for the knob, Nathan gave it a slow turn to find it locked. That meant Lucy wasn't here yet. He turned to glance back at the gate and beyond the street, suddenly hearing the roaring motor of a vehicle passing by. As he stood there, another black taxi van drove by and stopped at the residence. The door came sliding open and a woman stepped out with long brunette hair flowing down her shoulders and wearing a button up blue and white pinstriped shirt. Lucy Pinder had arrived, stepping closer to the gates and then waving her hand to Nathan with a smile across her face.

"Looks like you beat me here, love!"

Her heavy British accent echoed out, as Nathan could only smile upon hearing it once more. Lucy had her shirt buttoned up, her feet pushed into a pair of white heels that clacked loudly over the sidewalk as she invited herself in through the gate and closed it. The shirt itself was long and not tucked in, so he couldn't tell if she had on a skirt or shorts below but had noticed the arm sleeves were rolled up and her wrists visible. Nathan's eyes surveyed her legs on up as she strutted her way towards him, her heels clicking and clacking loudly over the stone walkway below. She didn't appear to have much makeup on, only with a slight black line of eye liner and mascara. Across her pink lips was a smug grin as her big brown eyes were gazing up at him. All he did he was smile back as she reached into her pockets and revealed the key for the front door.

"Looking good, Nathan. Did you shave your face just for me?"

"I sure did, babe."

"How sweet. I hope you haven't been standing out here waiting for long. I'm quite impressed, I expected to be here before you."

"That's funny, I was trying to get here before you. I just got here, not even five minutes ago."

"Wonderful timing."

Smirking at him after uttering a short reply, Lucy stepped past him and slid her key into the metal knob. With a few turns, it unlocked and she opened the door entering first into the dimly lit hallway. Turning around, Lucy gave Nathan a nod as he followed behind her and closed the door. He couldn't bear the temptation in front of him any longer. Not after last night and the time he spent looking at her photos. Here she was, Lucy Pinder herself, looking as glamourous as ever and giving him that soft smile. He reached forward, cupping her face into his hands and pushed his lips to hers. As she parted her lips, Nathan slipped his tongue into her mouth and they began to kiss passionately. Lucy responded by throwing her arms around his neck and shoving him backwards, forcing Nathan to step over to the right and his back slamming into the wall.

Lucy had returned his kiss with more force, quickly proving to Nathan that there was more to this temptress beyond her appearance. As they continued to kiss, he felt the urge to shove her back and then her heels stomped loudly into the floor as she stepped back and now had her back up against the wall. A slight muffled moan could be heard as their tongues continued to dance up against one another. Nathan couldn't have been more impressed in her skills as a kisser. Lucy shoved back on him, forcing him to take a step back and then he accidentally moved his left foot out of his flip flops. When the kiss finally broke, she moved her arms away from him and pulled away entirely, stepping backwards to give him another grin. Nathan expected her to say something about the passing seconds their lips were locked, but Lucy didn't utter a word. Taking another step backwards and into the light, she smirked and raised her right hand, curling up her finger to quietly motion to him to come closer.

Sunlight was shining out from right side. Nathan did not take his eyes away from the goddess standing before him as the light now shined brightly, radiating across her skin. Still not saying any words to break the silence, Lucy turned and then led him beyond the living room and back into that same room they stood in yesterday with the large glass table. Behind her were the same glass windows, allowing the sunlight to beam through. This seemed to be where she wanted him, drawing Nathan in like a true seductress with her prey. Lucy finally came to a stop with her back against the silver metal lining of the glass table behind her. Nathan watched as she moved her hands to the front of her shirt and pulled the first few buttons out from the top. It was just enough for her to pull the shirt apart with both hands. Lucy gritted her teeth as she teased him with revealing her breasts encased within a large white bra.

Nathan still didn't utter a word as he began speechless glancing down at her heavy cleavage. The tone of this meeting had been set by Lucy and he knew better that she was now leading him with her signature weapon of lust being her large natural breasts. After thinking about touching them all night long, he didn't hesitate to reach his hands up and feel the silky texture of her bra. Nathan squeezed Lucy's tits from within the bra and then listened to her soft purring moan. As he glanced back up to see her face and those big brown eyes locked upon him, he moved his right hand to cup her face and then leaned in to kiss her once again. As their lips pressed to one for soft kisses back and forth, Lucy began to unbutton the rest of her shirt. Nathan darted his tongue into her mouth while using his hands to pull at her open shirt and move it over her shoulders. Their kiss broke and then Lucy gazed back into his eyes while letting the shirt fall down to the floor.

For a moment, Nathan glanced down to see her standing before him in nothing but the white lacy bra and a matching thong. It was funny for him to think that she took a ride in a taxi wearing only this beneath her fancy dress shirt. It was daring, but at the same time she looked so glamourous standing before him. Lucy moved her hands to the front of her tits, playing with the straps of her bra on both side as she tilted her head, smiling at him and quietly hinting that she wanted another kiss. It was funny that through all this time, neither of them had said any words to one another, letting their bodies and lust for another do the talking. Nathan smiled back and locked lips with her once more. As they kissed passionately, Lucy leaned up and pushed her hands against his chest and Nathan responded by cupping her face in both hands. They continued to kiss back and forth until Nathan moved his hands over her tits and pulled his lips away.

"Oh my god, look at these..."

Finally the silence had been broken with his voice calling out in amazement at her tits before him. Lucy grinned, watching him lean down a bit. Nathan just wanted to take another view of her breasts and see how large they would be from underneath, despite still being trapped within the bra. Lucy giggled at him and replied.

"Best boobs you've ever seen huh?"

She was quoting what he had told her yesterday. Lucy moved her hands to the side of her tits and then gave them a subtle bounce from within the bra. Nathan remained leaned down as she moved her hands to adjust the straps over her bra. He aided her by moving his finger tips down beneath her tits, gripping the ends of the bra as Lucy slowly pulled it off and allowed her breasts to flop freely down into the palms of his hands. She discarded the bra to the floor and offered her breasts to him. Gasping for breath, Nathan gave her tits a hard squeeze and listened to Lucy moaning to him.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah. Touch them, squeeze my boobs again, darling. They're all yours today."

"You don't have to tell me that twice, babe."

Lucy giggled at his words as Nathan squeezed her tits harder this time around. Raising himself up a bit, he couldn't take his eyes away from the glorious sight of her all natural breasts. The feeling of her nipples growing erect into the palm of his hand had sent a coursing sensation through his body. Moving his head closer to her tits, he pushed his lips to her left hanging boob and kissed it. Nathan could hear Lucy moaning as he soon pulled his hands away from her tits entirely and began to slobber and suck all over her them. He started with the left tit and then quickly moved to the right, slathering his tongue across her hardened nipple. Lucy exhaled and then brought her hands to the side of her tits, pushing them apart and then giving them a slight push to bounce across his face and hit over his head. Nathan brought his hands up to squeeze them once again as her voice called out to him.

"Mmmmmmm, yes."

Pulling her giant tits apart slightly, Nathan shoved his face between them and then soon felt Lucy squeezing her tits around his head. She shook them once again, forcing her big boobs to pound over his cheeks before she squeezed them once again. He proceeded to shake his head, parting his lips and attempting to motorboat her epic breasts. Lucy cupped the back of his head with both of her hands moaning as she leaned back across the table. When Nathan finally moved his head away from her tits, he stood face to face with her and then cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her lips once more. Lucy moaned into his mouth and moved her hands to the front of his shirt, prompting him to begin thinking of getting naked now. When the kiss broke, he stepped back from her and grabbed the ends of his T-shirt. Upon snatching it over his head, Nathan could feel her warm hands touching over his stomach.

He glanced down after tossing his shirt to the floor to see the busty model had already lowered herself onto her knees before him. Lucy grinned up at him and then Nathan figured it was time to establish himself as the one in control. He reached down with his left hand, gripping her hair to tilt her head up as he leaned down and pushed his lips to hers. What he expected to be a soft kiss turned into one of blistering passion when she darted her tongue between his lips. Breaking the kiss, Nathan let go of her hair while Lucy situated herself on her knees, almost obediently. He wasn't going to allow her to take his shorts off, for he was going to do it himself to establish himself as the one calling the shots. He moved his hands to the front of his shorts and then pulled the front button apart as Lucy leaned up, resting her hands down on her knees.

"You got something for me in there?"

Her strong British came out as she spoke in a low voice, gritting her teeth and exhaling. She glanced at the bulge sticking up in the front of his shorts and then used her right hand to caress over it. Nathan smirked at her as he shoved his shorts and underwear down, his hard dick flopping freely into her view. Nodding down at her, he finally replied.

"You know I do."

Lucy's eyes were focused entirely on the cock before her as she licked her lips and quickly wrapped her right hand fingers around it. Her mouth quietly opened and she shoved the head between her lips. Nathan swallowed his breath, taken back over how fast she had worked to get his cock into her mouth. He had not even pushed his underwear past his knees yet and now Lucy was gripping his cock tightly with her fingers and sucking on the head. Swallowing his breath again, Nathan had to maintain himself as he was now experience the full onslaught of her lust unleashed on him. Lucy began to shove her lips further down his shaft, using her hand to wank from the base on up to her lips. Slobbering sounds were soon heard from her mouth below as Lucy was eagerly sucking his cock.

"Oh god..."

Nathan wasn't prepared for this at all. He had not even thought of her putting his dick into her mouth so quickly and now he was standing there embracing the moment, watching her lips bobbed up and down his pole. Lucy continued to work her hand in perfect sync, stroking and sucking his cock simultaneously. She only moved her hand away once to push her lips all the way down, sinking his cock further into her mouth for some deepthroat action. Nathan found himself exhaling and then swallowing his breath once more before she pulled her lips back, wrapped her fingers back around the base and then released his cock from her lips. A pop sound was heard but Lucy didn't look up at him. Instead she brought her lips down to the right side of his cock and slurped her way down, then used her tongue to quickly lick the underside of it back up and squeeze her lips around the head again.

Once more she was bobbing her head up and down, sucking his cock to a pulp but without her hand pumping up and down. Nathan was impressed with her cock sucking skills, as she was proving to truly live up to the temptation of playing this glamourous sex kitten from her photo shoots. A muffled moan was heard from down below as Lucy's eyes gazed up at him. Nathan didn't glance away as she had slowed herself down. 'Mmmmmm', he could hear her moan, feeling the vibrations running through him with her tongue shoved up against the head of his cock. Lucy twisted her fingers gently around the base and proceeded to continue, bobbing her lips up and down as she shoved his cock deeper into her mouth. She came to a stop, still gazing up into his eyes as she pushed her lips all the way down to deepthroat it again. Her lips met at her index finger as her hand was still wrapped around the base.

"GWAK-GWAK-GWAK."

He moaned, listening to her gag herself on his cock for three consecutive times. Nathan didn't interfere whatsoever. Instead of using his hands to take control, he just placed them on his hips, proud of the fact he was standing here with this buxom beauty down on her knees sucking him off. Lucy broke eye contact when she pulled her lips back and then spit onto the head of his shaft. Her saliva bubbled up as she pushed her lips to the head, slurping at her drool and then twirling her tongue around the head to tease him. Lucy then moved his shaft to her right cheek, slobbering down the side of his poll as she licked it and then bubbling up more spit before placing it back between her lips to suck on it once more.

"God, you're beautiful even when you're getting nasty like this."

Nasty she was indeed. Despite having the appearance of such a beautiful angel and delivering such tender kisses, this was a woman who proved to be more than what met the eye. Lucy loudly slobbered all over his cock while slowly bobbing her head up and down, but she didn't suck him for long this time. Drawing it out from her lips with a long string of drool connecting back to her tongue, her eyes gazed up at him as she darted her tongue out and curved her lips into a slight smile.

"Ahhhhhhh, yeah!"

The string of spit broke off from the end of her tongue, falling down to her epic large breasts below. Lucy then shoved the head of his cock against her tongue. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound echoed through the room as she loudly slapped the head against her tongue. After her small act of teasing, she enveloped her lips back around his cock and began to bob her head up and down it once more. When Lucy opened her mouth to release him again, now she two strings of saliva dripping from her bottom lip back to shiny, saliva soaked dick.

"In case you can't tell the obvious, I am quite enjoying your cock. I knew an American man such as you, wouldn't be a disappointment."

Her tone of voice and choice of words had made Nathan chuckle as Lucy spoke to him a goofy way. As he laughed, she squeezed her right hand fingers around his wet pole and began to wank it up and down while lowering her lips down to his hanging nut sack. Nathan dropped his lower lip as she began to suck one of his nuts while wanking his cock simultaneously.

"Oh, fuck! Suck on those balls, Lucy! And stroke that fucking cock, that's it! Work it!"

So far she was getting the better out of him since his shorts and underwear had been pushed down to his ankles. Lucy had proven herself to be quite efficiently skilled at oral pleasures. She sucked on his right nut first, gargling it around in her mouth before popping it out and using her left hand to shove his other nut into her mouth. As she slobbered all over his balls, her right hand continued to pump up and down his long shaft. Lucy only sucked his nuts for a few seconds before moving to the side and glancing up at him with her big brown eyes. She moved her lips back to the side of his cock, pushing them together and then moving up and down to slurp over his length. Once she reached the head, she shoved her right hand back down to the base and shoved it back between her lips. He expected her to suck it again but instead, Lucy managed to deepthroat it one last time, gagging herself.

"Fuck! Ohhhhh, yeah!!"

The saliva strings that once dangled from her bottom lip had broken off and fell down below to her tits. Lucy's eyes gazed up at Nathan's face as she was still gagging on his cock but quickly withdrew it from her mouth with a slobbering sound and dangling saliva strings. Keeping a firm grip around his shaft, Lucy leaned up and brought it down towards her breasts. Nathan didn't expect her to do this, as he knew what was coming next as he watched Lucy hold his cock right between her tits with the thin saliva strings still connected. She carefully leaned down, gazing at his cock as she slowly spit a thick wad of saliva down onto the head of his shaft. When Lucy let go of his cock and moved her hands to her great large breasts, Nathan used his hands to gather up her hair and move it beyond her shoulders. Within a second, he could feel his cock squeezed between the epic boobs of Lucy Pinder.

"Oh my fucking god."

Nathan's voice called out with a cry as he was now experiencing a pleasure that he knew many men across this country and perhaps the world had only dreamed of. Lucy's hands were squeezing her tits together as he could see the head of his cock poking up between them. She had her fun sucking his cock without him interfering but Nathan was bound and determined to fuck her tits now. The excess drool strings from her sucking early glistened over her skin from the sunlight cast into the window off to the side. Lucy smirked up at him as his cock completely disappeared between the folds of her massive tits.

"You like how your cock feels between my big boobs?"

He couldn't answer that question in words, not while gazing back into those angel eyes. Moving his right hand to her face, he leaned down and pushed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately while bucking his hips to drive his cock between her tits. Lucy moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss, all while his shaft was pumping back and forth from within her breasts. Together they moaned into one another's mouth with Nathan being the one who broke the kiss and leaned up. Lucy moaned, gazing up at him with her eyes and dropping her lower lip to grit her teeth, but his eyes were not focused on her beautiful face. Nathan could glance away from this sight of watching his cock pump back and forth between her titanic sized tits.

"Oh god! Fuck yes!!"

Moaning out to her, he continued to buck his hips, driving his hard dick between her breasts. Lucy moaned and looked away from him momentarily, looking down to watch the head of his shaft poke up between the passage down the middle of her tits. Her hands remained squeezing them together as she parted her lips and spit down the middle, watching her saliva land directly on the head of his cock.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! Doesn't that feel good?"

Lucy called out to him in her thick British accent, gritting her teeth to exhale and gaze up into his eyes. Nathan kept his eyes locked on the action, still observing his cock pumping up and down between her tits. When he finally looked at Lucy's face she smirked, prepared to utter more filthy words to him.

"Fuck these big titties! Mmmmmmm, yeah!!"

Nathan responded to her words by moving his hand to her face again, cupping her chin and leaning down to kiss her tenderly. He didn't stop thrusting his hips to fuck her tits as Lucy wobbled slightly from the increased speed he maintained himself. As their tongues danced together once again, he moaned into her mouth once more. Pulling back from the kiss, Lucy gritted her teeth once more and teased him with her face, but Nathan once again was looking down at her breasts. Seeing the glistening strings of spit over her massive tits, he decided to lean down and attempt to spit on the head of his cock as it poked up. Lucy moaned upon feeling his saliva splatter across her skin.

"Spit on these boobs for me."

From her spoken request, he leaned down and spit across her tits again. Lucy breathed in heavily as a few thick gobs of saliva now streaming down across her left breast. Lucy let go of her tits, freeing his cock as she then brought both of her hands to roam through her hair and looking up at him with a smirk on her face. Nathan was disappointed that his cock wasn't shoved between those tits any longer so he reached for it, gripping his length with his right hand as Lucy then used her hands to smear in the spit over her tits. Her palms went in a circular pattern over both breasts, then finding their way at her nipples. It soon became clear to him that she was applying the spit as a form of lube. By the time she was finished, a shiny area was over her skin, almost as if she had covered her breasts in oil down to her nipples.

"Bring that cock back to me, darling. I'm not done with it yet."

She spoke to him in a low voice. Nathan watched Lucy shove her tits up, holding them together. Lucy then let go with her right hand, using her left arm to push underneath and keep her boobs held up. Once he let go of his cock, she reached out and gripped it tightly with her right hand. All Nathan could do was stand there and exhale heavily, watching her move his cock towards her right nipple and rub it. Lucy gazed up into his eyes, teeth barred beyond her pink lips as she rubbed his cock up against her nipple. Nathan didn't speak as he took in a deep breath. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound echoed from below as Lucy began to beat the head of his cock up against her nipple, but she refused to break her focus from starring into his eyes.

"You want more, honey?"

Lucy grinned at him. His cock glided across her skin as she moved it to her left breast. Smack. Smack. Smack. She made sure to equally slap the head of his shaft against her other nipple, letting out a moan to him before moving her left arm. Nathan then watched Lucy shove his cock back between her tits, quickly moving her hands to squeeze her tits together and then she proceeded to pump them up and down. He let out a moan as she began to fuck his cock with her massive breasts. Lucy dropped her lower lip, looking into his eyes as she called out.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmmmm, yes! Your cock feels so good between my tits."

Taking in a deep breath, he wanted to kiss her but held back for now. Nathan just stood there, allowing Lucy the time as she worked her tits up and down his cock. Over and over, she pumped her tits up and down over his long thick shaft. Nathan moaned and finally brought his left hand over to gently cup her face. Lucy slowed down as she gazed up into his eyes and then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She had brought her movements to a complete halt, still cradling his cock between her giant breasts as their tongues touched once again. As he moaned into her mouth, Lucy seemed to concentrate on morphing their small kiss into one of flaming passion. It was this perfect mix of tenderness and dirty deeds from the busty glamour model that was driving Nathan nuts. As their lips broke apart, he gazed into her eyes and quietly spoke.

"You're something else, Lucy. For having the beauty of an angel, you sure know how to flip the switch... and act like a dirty, glamourous vixen."

Immediately after speaking his words to her, Nathan kissed her again while using his right hand to reach for her hair and take a strong grip. His tongue darted into her mouth and he began to kiss her tenderly as he felt Lucy slowly shoving her tits up and down his cock once more. It didn't matter that they were in the act of kissing, she still worked that cock slowly, utilizing her breasts as a weapon of lust to pleasure him. She moaned into his mouth before Nathan pulled back and broke the kiss. He had leaned up, forcing Lucy to let go of her tits as his cock was finally free. Giving her a smirk, he pulled at her hair and then she began to climb up from the floor. He let go of her and then finally had the time to step his feet out from his shorts and underwear that had been pushed down to his ankles after all this time.

Licking her lips, Lucy leaned forward and allowed her tits to sag slightly as she used both hands to pull at her lacy white thong. Nathan's eyes watched her breasts lightly bounce, glancing down to her legs where he saw the thong slowly slide down her slender legs. She stepped her heels out of, clacking them loudly over the floor and then kicking the thong behind her. Leaning back up, she placed her hands onto her hips as if she were modelling before him. Few men had been as privileged to see Lucy Pinder standing before them completely naked, revealing her juicy wet cunt down below. Freshly shaved with glimmering drops of wetness beyond the pink folds, all exposed completely to his eye .Grinning at Nathan, Lucy studied his reaction as moved her hands away from her hips now, stepping closer and pushing the palms of her hands against his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and spoke up.

"If I'm such a naughty vixen, then are you gonna fuck me like one? Or do you wanna make love to me like a man?"

She shoved her breasts against his chest and Nathan responded by leaning in and wrapping his arms around her. His lips founds hers and he kissed her tenderly for a moment as Lucy had used her hands to reach down and grab his cock, wanking it back and forth with one of her hands. Upon breaking the kiss, she let go of his rod and turned her back to him while walking around the large table. Nathan could tell she was trying to tease him with her back view by glancing over her left shoulder with a cute smile. Lucy used her left hand to softly caress down her back, gripping one of her own buttocks cheeks for a nice squeeze. Pondering the question she had asked of him, Nathan wanted to try both. A woman like this was worthy to make love to, but Lucy's dirty side he knew would fire him up into a lustful frenzy as their time together continued.

Stepping up behind her, his mind seemed made up as he reached for her hair and took a tight grip. Lucy had shoved her hands down, grabbing the exterior metal lining of the large glass table. Without uttering a word, she spread her legs for him and then leaned back to look at him from across her right shoulder. All she had to do was bite down on her lower lip to quietly gesture for him to enter her. Pushing his cock down between her thighs, Nathan took his time to slowly tease her by rubbing the head over her pink lips. It was a subtle attempt to see if he could make Lucy squirm and cry out to him. All she did was breathe in, bite down on her lower lip and then move her head to glance downward at the glass table in front of her. As Nathan's cock slowly slid into her soft and wet pussy, Lucy raised her head up and let out a sharp moan. His hands moved over her skin, gliding across her body from underneath until Nathan had found her large breasts and squeezed his palms over them.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes!"

Lucy's voice called out to him as she shoved herself back against him. He knew this was an act of impatience, as she was desperate to feel his hard cock throbbing inside of her. Squeezing her breasts hard, Nathan moved his head towards the left side of her neck, as she conveniently tilted her head. Lucy closed her eyes upon feeling the soft breathing down her neck, all while Nathan began to buck his hips and slowly pump his cock into her. He expected her to say something, at the very least to call out his name. Nathan began to thrust inside of her, letting out a moan upon feeling the tight warmth with his cock lodged inside of her.

"Ohhh, ohhhhhhh yeah!"

Her voice had called out to him as she began to pant and scream. Nathan parted his lips and began to kiss his way up Lucy's neck while thrusting his cock into her. He began to move slightly faster, feeling her breasts wobble around in the loose grip of his hands. For the time being, he wanted to make love to this wonderful woman and so far he was doing it slow. As Nathan continued to drive his cock into her pussy, Lucy cried out to him and closed her eyes. He had kissed his way all the way to her earlobe, taking the time to whisper into her ears.

"Can you say my name, angel? Just let hear it in your sexy voice. You sound so fucking hot when you talk."

"Mmmmmm, Nathan! Take me!"

Long strands of hair whipped in his face as Nathan continued to breath down her neck and squeeze her breasts all while pumping his cock into her. The sound of his balls slapping against the undersides of her buttocks could be heard as Lucy moaned and cried out louder. Nathan didn't move too fast, as he kept a moderate pace. Using her left hand, she reached back and moved her fingers through his hair and then turning her head over her shoulder. Nathan knew what she was hinting to and found her lips, kissing her passionately as he continued to buck his hips and drive his cock inside her. Her muffled moans were audible, but now the loudest noises heard were their bodies lightly hitting together. Nathan squeezed her tits harder, feeling her erect nipples shoved against the palms of his hands. When their lips finally broke apart, Lucy screamed for him.

"Ohhhhhh, YES! YES, NATHAN! TAKE ME, OHHHHHH YEAH!!"

Glancing beyond her shoulder, Nathan could see the reflection of Lucy across the glass surface of the table. His hands were still containing those amazing breasts until he finally moved his hands away. He watched her tights lightly bounce from within the reflection and then he got an idea. Moving his hands back to her hips, Nathan kissed her neck and then moved his eyes back to the reflection, now thrusting his cock into her cunt harder.

"OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH GOD!!"

Lucy moaned and screamed loudly, her heavy British accent echoing loudly through the house while she was fucked from behind. Nathan watched the reflecting image across the table surface, seeing her eyes closed and mouth open as she was clearly enjoying every minute of their love making. With each full thrust and their bodies hitting together, Lucy's epic breasts bounced, flapped and shook in all directions. He continued to buck his hips, still pumping that cock within her pussy, moving back and forth until he began to slow down. Lucy's eyes opened and she bit down on her lower lip, moving her hands over her body and touching her tits. As Nathan was soon approaching a halt in his body's movement, he whispered into her ear.

"I think it's too soon for us to be done with each other, baby. I'm not ready to stop."

He kissed her neck again after uttering his words. Lucy took a deep breath and replied in a low, soft tone to match his.

"Neither am I. We haven't made our way into the living room yet."

Such a choice of words painted a new visual throughout Nathan's mind. He never pictured that Lucy had something of a plan here, wanting to fuck their way from room to room in this upper class house. For the time being, he wasn't done with in this specific room up against this table. Nathan took a step back and gripped his cock, slowly pulling it out from her moist, wet hole. Lucy turned around to face him and then they threw their arms around one another, embracing in a passionate kiss with her world class breasts shoved up against his chest once more. After a short kiss, Nathan pulled back from her and then watched as Lucy reached down to grip his shaft and give him a smirk. He nodded at her, commanding her now with his words.

"Get back down on your knees and suck it again."

"I'll be doing more than that while I'm down on my knees."

She almost giggled at him before obeying his wish, falling back down to her knees and wanking his shaft back and forth with her right hand. Nathan was aware of what her words were hinting to, as he too was planning on having his cock shoved back between her glorious breasts again. The sunlight from the windows behind them had offered a radiating view, enlightening her long brunette hair as Nathan now was focused on watching Lucy shove the head of his cock between her lips and proceed to bob her head up and down on it. Just like before, she shoved her hand down to the base and proceeded to suck inch after inch of his long shaft into her mouth. 'Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmmm', Lucy let out muffled moans as her eyes gazed up at Nathan's face. Pulling her lips back to the head, she released it with a popping sound and then spit all over his shaft.

Exhaling deeply, Nathan stood there and watched Lucy use both hands to wank his cock down and up, rubbing in her saliva over his thick rod. Her eyes gazed down at the head, which she pushed her lips together and kissed before twirling her tongue around it. Once she moved her hands away, Lucy resumed sucking his cock. She devoured inch after inch of it with ease, pressing her hands against his legs as she looked up into his eyes. Nathan considering taking control right here and fucking her mouth, but this wasn't the right time. So far, Lucy's angelic side of her lust was in play. At least for now, he stood there and allowed Lucy full control with slobbering all over his shaft. Once again she pulled it out of her mouth and spit on it. A soft moan was heard from her strong British voice as Lucy stroked his cock back and forth only momentarily. When she slid it back between her tits, Nathan only had mere seconds to react as she closed her tits together.

"Oh my fucking god!"

Lucy moaned out to him as she didn't hesitate to begin moving her breasts up and down over his cock as she listened to Nathan gasping for breath. Like before, he was watching his lengthy rod completely disappear between the folds of her massive tits and the head back up. Up and down, then down and up, her breasts pumped over his cock in a steady rhythm. She didn't utter any needless words back to him as Lucy was in full vixen form now, fucking Nathan's cock with her mighty breasts.

"Don't stop Lucy, keep going! Yes!!"

Such silly words for him to say, as Nathan knew she wasn't about to stop any time soon. Not with that look of devious desire in her eyes and the smug grin displayed by her small lips. Over and over, she pounded her breasts down over his cock and not once glanced downward to see his pole peeking up with each full thrust. As she continued to work his dick with her breasts, Lucy's long dusky hair got in the way, gliding beyond her shoulders and near her face. Nathan used both hands to carefully collect her hair and move it back over her shoulders, then softly caressing her skin with his thumbs as she looked up into his eyes and moaned out lovingly.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmmmm, I love the way your cock feels between my tits."

Hearing her low tone of voice, Nathan couldn't stop himself from leaning down a bit and brushing his lips up against hers. Lucy came to a half with her movements, shifting her concentration to sliding her tongue between his lips for another passionate kiss between them. After their lips broke apart and Nathan pulled back, Lucy made the unexpected move to let go of her breasts and allow his cock to flop freely away. Surprised by this, he didn't complain vocally. Instead, Nathan watched as the buxom goddess began to climb up from her knees, offering him a hand and a smile.

"Come on, I'm ready to go into another room with you."

Lucy pulled him towards her as she took a few steps back. Her high heels stomped loudly into the floor below, echoing through out the room as Nathan pushed his stomach up against her busty chest and attempted to kiss her lips once again. She rested her hand on the back of her head, stepping backwards to walk around the table and move into another room. Nathan had wrapped his arms around her busty body, quickly turning her around and taking control as his tongue was lodged into her mouth and they kissed tenderly. She moaned into his mouth and gave a shove back, heels still booming loudly onto the floor beneath them but as Nathan tried to step around her with his eyes closed, he found himself stumbling downward. Their kiss had broken as he bent his knees and fell onto the floor. Nathan grunted upon feeling the floor's cold surface under his skin.

He leaned up, sitting down over the dark grey stone tiles on the floor as Lucy was now climbing down onto the floor with him. It didn't seem to bother her that they were on the floor, at least they were in another room now. Beyond Nathan's back the files continued until reaching white carpet leading into the living room with the couch. He had turned to look over his head and saw it from the distance, but when he turned to glance forward, he could feel Lucy's palms touching over his chest as she straddled him and got on top. Maybe she preferred to take him like this over the tiled floor, preventing potential carpet burns from the living room's floor. What did he care? To have Lucy Pinder taking charge like this, Nathan wasn't going to complain. For the time being, he would have control and she didn't hesitate at all with bending her knees after straddling him. Those giant breasts were now hanging, slightly shaking in front of him as she leaned down and cupped his face and then kissed him passionately.

The cold surface of the floor was to now become the next place of their burning lust for one another. Nathan had made use of the glass table in the last room but now Lucy was the one taking advantage of what the floor offered as reached her hands down to grip his cock and rub the head across her pink folds. After their kiss had broken, Lucy leaned up and then hovered her opening just above his shaft pointing directly up. Her knees were bent on both sides of him, the light shining from the other room to offer a subtle dimly lit glow across her skin. All Nathan could do was lay his back across the hard floor and watch as this goddess lowered herself down onto his cock. Lucy let out a soft moan as his cock entered her. Nathan waited until she had pushed herself all the way down, forcing his rod into her before she began to roll her hips and ride him.

"Ohhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhh!!"

Lucy began to moan as their bodies hit together once again, creating a new rhythm of smacking sounds. Her large breasts began to bounce up and down, swaying slightly to the left and right before coming down with more smacking noises. She gazed down at Nathan's face, studying his eyes that went straight to her epic chest and the motions they made.

"Yes, that's it Lucy! Fuck yes!!"

Nathan grunted after speaking. He raised his hands up to roam over her stomach, still watching her boobs bounce up and down. Lucy leaned herself up, almost as if she were teasing him to reach for her breasts. She threw her arms up behind her head, bending her elbows and making a modelling pose for him. Nathan could see her teeth gritted beyond her small pink lips as Lucy demonstrated quite the skills with moving her hips and not having her hands for support when it came to the art of riding dick. Her tits continued to bounce and shake, swaying back and forth to the left and right as they heaved up and down. Nathan was forced to lean up a bit just to have a good reach where his hands could clasp down over them. As he squeezed at her breasts, Lucy let out a loud moan, calling out to him.

"Ohhhhhh, yes! Ohhhhhh, Nathan!"

To hear her moan his name aloud like that in her sexy accent, Nathan couldn't help himself. He reached for her arms, pulling them down from the back of her head as he leaned back over the floor and then slightly bent his knees. Despite having her on top like this, he made a move to take control. Lucy gasped as she felt him gripping her wrists and then came to a halt with her movements, soon feeling Nathan resume their fucking as he bucked his hips to drive his cock back into her pussy.

"Oh yeah! Ohhhhh, yeah! Fuck me, fuck me! FUCK ME!!"

As Lucy screamed to him in excitement, her large breasts were hovering slightly above Nathan's face, shaking a bit. He darted his tongue out and licked over her right nipple, then began to suck on it, gently biting into her skin as he let go of her arms. Lucy threw her arms back above her head as Nathan then gripped her hips and continued to thrust his hips forward, pumping his cock into her juicy cunt repeatedly.

"OHHHHH, OHHHHHH YEAH!! OHHHHH GOD, OHHHHHH YEAH!!

Now he was in control, despite her being on top. Lucy was now screaming louder than she had before, calling for him at the height of their pleasure. Nathan leaned up, moving his hands from her and then soon felt Lucy pushing her hands over his shoulders. Since he was sitting up now, Lucy adjusted herself by leaning forward. She banged her heels against the floor hard, finally kicking them off and then using her bare feet to push down on both sides of him. She looked Nathan into the eyes, breathing heavily as she adjusted her arms over his shoulders, soon using her right hand to wrap around his back and guide his face towards her breasts. As Lucy smothered his face with her tits, she began to slowly thrust herself downward, still forcing his cock to move through her cunt. Nathan was tempted to reach his hands for her breasts, but instead he shoved his palms down into the cold surface of the floor beneath him.

For now, Lucy was maintaining herself in control. She raked her fingernails over his back as she gazed down into Nathan's eyes. Her breasts still smacking up against his face as she continued to push her down, fucking his cock nicely into a slow rhythm that was matching the pace of their heavy breathing. No words were spoken and Nathan couldn't think of anything worth saying to break this moment of heated passion between the two of them. Still pushing his palms into the floor, Nathan was waiting for the perfect opportunity now to take control and switch positions. As Lucy looked into his eyes, he knew he had the moment to take her by surprise. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her body, forcing her to come to a halt as they were sitting up together. Slightly chuckling to himself, he spoke low.

"Hold on, baby."

Bucking his hips to drive his cock into her, Nathan listened to Lucy moan as he planted his lips to her neck. She gasped, spreading her legs out in an attempt to wrap them around his body from this sitting position they were. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh god, Nathan! Yes! Yes!! That's it, take me! Fuck me!!"

Her words were simply the cue for his next move to resume control and switch positions. Nathan came to a stop and then leaned forward, pushing Lucy back over the floor. She gasped for breath as her back was now touching over that same cold surface of the stone tiles below. Nathan gazed down into her eyes as she belt her legs. His cock remained lodged within her and he had no plans of stopping now as he began to buck his hips and drive into her at a steady pace. Her massive tits began to slightly bounce a bit until he planted his palms down over them, gently massaging them as he continued to gaze into her eyes with a soft smirk across his lips. He had truly caught her by surprise, evident by the shocked expression on her face.

"I'm not done with you yet, Lucy!"

Exhaling deeply, Lucy moaned before responding.

"Not yet huh? Are you gonna fuck me some more, Nathan!?"

She bit down on her lower lip after speaking. All he did was squeeze her breasts harder and nod his head.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna fucking do, baby!"

Moving his left hand away from her tits, Nathan lowered it down to find her clit. As he thrust his cock into her pussy, he used his free hand to play with her clit, rubbing it and pinching it between her fingers. He awaited the reaction on her face, satisfied to see her gasp and then moan out to him.

"Ohhhhh, god yes!"

Lucy gasped loudly, soon biting down on her lower lip at the complete sensation of feeling his hard rod slide into her and his hand playing with her clit simultaneously. Nathan used his right hand to squeeze her breast at the same time his fingers were playing with her clit. Lucy groaned, still looking him in the eyes as she was breathing heavily. Her hands moved over his back, nails slightly raking into his skin which simply prompted Nathan to continue rubbing at her clit and fucking her harder now.

"OHHHHHHH, GOD!!"

Her loud voice rang out in that adorable British accent he couldn't get enough of hearing. For all Nathan knew at this point was that he had her close to a climax while still managing enough strength to hold himself from blowing his load deep within her. While keeping his left hand down below, fingers still twitching at her clit, Nathan bit down on his lower lip and used his right hand to give one of her tits one final squeeze before moving away. Lucy was gasping for air and he knew she had to within seconds from her orgasm. The only way he knew how to hold himself off was to come to a stop and begin pulling his cock out of her pussy. Bending his knees across the hard floor, Nathan quickly snatched his rod free from her cunt and began to climb down her busty body.

Caught off guard once more, it was apparent to him that Lucy didn't expect the next move he had into play. Nathan wasted no time moving his head down between her thighs and embedding his lips over the pink folds of her pussy. She gasped loudly, moving her hands over her own busty body and squeezing her breasts upon feeling his tongue dart inside of her. When Nathan gazed up slightly, all he could see was the undersides of her giant breasts and slight movement from Lucy shoving her fingers down into her skin to play with them. Slow and steadily, he snaked his tongue inside of her and wiggled it around, eating her juicy cunt as he knew at any given moment now, her inner walls would collapse and she would soak him in her warm love nectar. Nathan wanted to taste to Lucy, as it was now his main goal.

"Oh god! Ohhhhhh, GOD! Please don't stop! Please, keep going... yes, yes!!"

She pleaded, begging for him to continue and Nathan responded by moving his right hand back to her clit and rubbing it once more. The sound of Lucy's voice crying, then suddenly screaming in a high pitch before elevating down back to her cries. Nathan was satisfied, as he found making her beg was something of an accomplishment. She continued to squeeze her breasts, spreading her fingers out to dig within her skin and closing her eyes. Lucy could barely stand it as this man was working her towards a release. Her body tensed up as she screamed to him.

"NATHAN, YES! DON'T STOP, OHHHHHH!!"

Mouth still embedded to her vulva lips, as was his tongue still inside of her when Nathan suddenly felt the warm rush of her juices gushing into his mouth. Her juices poured into his mouth with such force that he gagged and slightly choked while swallowing it down. Lucy's low voice could be heard gasping for air and attempting to catch her breath. This short time of eating pussy had given his cock a break, making Nathan now confident that he could go a bit longer with this woman before finally reaching his own climax. He climbed from the floor, looking down at Lucy and seeing her hands still on her breasts. She knew what he wanted when he bent his knees and sat down on her stomach. Lucy pulled her breasts apart, offering a passage for him to slide his shaft between and then squeezed her tits around it.

"Mmmmmm, I knew you were gonna my fuck my tits again."

Lucy giggled and then leaned her head forward to glance at the head of his cock poking up between her tits. Nathan watched her spin on it and then he began to thrust his hips forward, watching as his cock could not be seen at all between her massive tits. Only the head peeked out with each full thrust. Lucy kept her head leaned up, darting her tongue out to strike across the head with each thrust. After a delayed reaction to her words, Nathan spoke aloud.

"Fuck yeah! What can I say, Lucy? These are the best tits in the whole fucking world."

His words had caused her to gaze up at him, biting down on her lower lip and no longer using her tongue to lick over his shaft. Nathan continued to pump his cock between Lucy's breasts as she suddenly laughed and smiled.

"Mmmmmm, yeah! That's what I like to hear! Fuck my big titties, Nathan! Come on, fuck them!"

As if he needed more encouragement from her, Lucy poured it on with her demanding words. Perhaps she thought he was going to finish himself right here between her tits. That thought had crossed his mind, but Nathan remembered how she liked to go into other rooms. As he continued to thrust his cock between her tits over and over, his mind was already considering moving into the living room. At least for the time being, he let out a moan and enjoyed this position for fucking her wonderful tits. Lucy gazed up at him, dropping her lower lip to reveal her teeth bared and teasing him with this pose. As a way to test his concentration, she moved her hands away from her breasts and threw her arms up, spreading them out over the floor. Nathan responded by moving his hands down to her boobs, resuming his thrusts as she remained gazing up at his face.

"That's it, mmmmm! Yes, ohhhhh yeah! Your cock fits perfectly right between my big boobs, doesn't it?"

She giggled upon speaking to him. The head of Nathan's rod poked up with each complete thrust, nearly hitting her chin. Lucy grinned, crossing her hands to rest beneath the back of her head now that Nathan was the one with his hands over tits doing all the work. As comfortable as she appeared, Lucy moaned and called out to him once more.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, fuck my tits!"

Nathan was certain now that she was attempting to force him into an orgasm. Sitting back and letting the man work himself down from fucking her tits, that seemed to be her plan, evident from a smug grin across her lips. As he slowed down from thrusting between her tits, Nathan decided within himself that he wasn't done with the glamourous vixen yet. He let go of her breasts, freeing his cock and then reached for her hair. Lucy didn't expect him to climb up, now gripping her hair tightly within his fingers to pull her up from the floor. This sudden reaction had surprised her, letting out a moan from his hair-pulling, Lucy looked up at him as Nathan spoke up.

"I'm not done with you, Lucy. Come on, let's go into another room.

Forced up on her knees, she smirked at him upon feeling his hand tighten, snatching her up by the hair with a strong grip. Nathan glanced beyond his shoulder to see the living room and the distance from the couch. That was exactly where he wanted to be, rather than going into another room. Nathan took a step backwards at first, figuring he would make Lucy crawl to him as he established himself as the one in control once more. When he took another look over his shoulder to see how far the couch was in the living room, he quickly abandoned the idea of making her crawl. He didn't have the patience to wait that long.

"Get up."

His voice called out to her with authority as he pulled Lucy's hair, forcing her to stand up quickly. Stepping behind her, Nathan gave her a light shove towards the living room as he hurried behind Lucy. She nearly stumbled forward while his eyes were gazing down at her bum. Using his other hand, he brought it down to deliver a hard spank over her buttocks, causing her to moan before he let go of her hair. In the living room, they had better light from the uncovered windows. Lucy turned around and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward as she shoved her busty chest up against his and then wrapped her arms around him, kissing Nathan with a fury of passion. It was this unexpected attack of tenderness that had been throwing him off the defense time and time again throughout the day. Lucy seemed to go from playing the role of a dirty vixen to a passionate lover, back and forth in an unpredictable level of surprise.

"Oh god, you are something else."

Speaking low after breaking the kiss, Nathan knew he had to make a quick move before Lucy overwhelmed him and regained control for herself. Reaching for her hair again, he maintained a tight grip as he stepped backwards and plopped his buttocks down over the couch and guided her down to her knees. Lucy moaned, gazing down to see his hard cock free and waiting for her. As Nathan was still gripping her hair, she used both hands to grab his shaft, sliding her right hand down to the base and then wanking it up and down with her left.

"Is this what you want? Want me down on my knees to suck this great, big fucking cock again?"

Lucy snarled her words, calling out to him in a more seductive and aggressive tone than before. Nathan let go of her hair and couldn't stop himself from roaring in excitement.

"FUCK YES!!"

Her reaction to his yelling voice was to move her left hand away and lower her head, parting her lips and shoving the head of his cock between them. Fatigue had clearly set in, as Nathan could feel sweat pouring from his forehead and a bit of aches within his bones from this marathon of fucking he and Lucy were doing. As he sat there on the couch, he listened to the slobbering and sucking noises as she now sucked his cock hungrily.

"Ohhhh, fuck. Suck it, Lucy! Suck it!"

Unlike earlier in the day when Lucy took him slow, this time around she was aggressively devouring inch after inch of his cock and showing the man no mercy. Her lips bobbed up and down as she loudly sucked his shaft. Pulling her lips back up to the head, she released it with a popping sound and then quickly spit on it. She used her right hand to begin wanking it up and down, rubbing her spit in like before. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him when she brought the head of his cock back to her lips. Lucy twirled her tongue around the head, then kissed it before giving him a grin. Nathan didn't expect her next move as Lucy began to lean up and bring her large breasts back into play. Still gripping his shaft, Lucy lodged it right between her boobs, then parted her lips and spit a long string of saliva between them.

"Oh fuck, yes! That's it, baby!"

Not allowing his words of excitement to break her concentration, Lucy moved her hands to her tits and quickly squeezed them around his cock. She then wasted no time, beginning to pump them up and down as she looked up in his eyes.

"You aren't done with me, huh? Well I'm not done with you either!"

Control had shifted into her hands as now Nathan was sitting back on the couch and Lucy was the one fucking his cock with her mighty breasts. He could her the heavy breathing from her low voice as he sat back and moaned. For the time being, he felt like a king sitting there, eyes gazing down at one of the most beautiful women in the world using her tits to pleasure him. Over and over, Lucy pumped her breasts at a slow and steady pace. She gazed up at his face, watching as his lips slowly curved into a smug grin that bore similarities with the expressions she had made back at him throughout this entire day. Nathan didn't utter a word as Lucy glanced away and looked down to see the head of his cock poking up with each full thrust. She parted her lips, attempting to spit down at it again but missed.

She eventually stopped, leaning down enough that her tongue could lap over the head of his cock. Lucy was attempting to suck his cock from between her tits but appeared to be struggling. She was forced to lean down a bit, still gripping her breasts as she managed to get the head between her lips and began to suck on it. From this position she was unable to thrust her tits up and down but it was still a sight to behold for Nathan as his cock was between her tits and the crown beyond her lips. From watching her clever act, he became encouraged to try and help her. Rising up from the couch, Nathan's cock slipped from between Lucy's tits as he was now standing before her and placing his hands over her head. She attempted to keep it lodged between her breasts but failed.

Back in control now, Nathan wanted to take his time with Lucy as he was becoming exhausted. All he was concerned about by this point was holding off his orgasm long enough to enjoy her mouth and breasts for one final time. He took a breath, gasping for air as he felt his cock entering her mouth. Lucy began to suck on it, slamming the head of his rod to the back of her throat in an act of deep-throating. This had caught him off guard slightly, listening to get gag on his cock in what felt like an attempt to make him cum already. Moving his left hand out of her hair, he used his right hand fingers to catch a tight grip of her dusky brown locks and proceeded to thrust into her mouth. As Lucy pulled her lips back, Nathan began to fuck her mouth.

"GWAK-GWAK-KAH-GWAH-KAH!"

Various slobbering and incomprehensible sucking noises became audible from Lucy's loving mouth as Nathan was still bucking his hips and driving his cock between her lips. His hanging ball sack slapped against her chin when he made a full thrust and listened to get gag on his length.

"Lucy, look at me."

Coming to a quick halt, Nathan kept his cock between her lips and awaited those big brown eyes to gaze up at him. The makeup around her right had a light smear from the corner, enough to tell Nathan that he wasn't the only one fatigued from this non-stop session of fucking. As Lucy looked up at him with his cock lodged into her mouth, he smiled.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful. If angels are real, they could never look as sexy as you, baby. I want to fuck your tits one last time before I cum."

Immediately after speaking, he pulled her hair to release his cock from between her lips. Lucy gasped for air as two thick saliva strings dangled from the head of his long shaft back to her open mouth. She knew what to do, as she had already made this move more than once today as Nathan quietly let go of her hair. Lucy's hands went down to her breasts, holding them up as the saliva strings dangling from her lips broke off, falling down to her tits. As soon as Nathan shoved his cock down the middle, he didn't wait as he began to thrust. She quickly squeezed her tits around it and darted her tongue out to flick across the head. Nathan didn't hold back as he began to buck his hips as hard as he could, thrusting his dick between her boobs at a fast pace.

"Oh, god! These tits are the fucking best! Nothing comes close! Lucy, you are the best!

With Lucy's tongue lapping over the head of his shaft with each full thrust, Nathan knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. Lucy moaned out to him, glancing up momentarily to look at his face but Nathan's eyes were more focused on watching himself fuck her tits.

"Ohhhh god, yes! YES! Cum for me, Nathan! Fuck my big titties until you cum! I want your cum!"

Lucy's voice was something of a distraction for the time being. Exhaling a deep breath, Nathan brought his hands down to cup her face gently. She raised her head high enough for him to lean down and kiss her lips, all while still bucking his hips to drive his cock between her lips. It was quite a wonderful feeling to Nathan, for him to kiss this woman while his cock was pumping between her boobs. As badly as he wanted to fight off this rushing orgasm, at least the thought of drenching Lucy in his sticky seed was something to look forward to in the following seconds. God, he didn't want this to end. Fucking her tits was some of the greatest pleasure he had ever felt in his life. As he leaned back up, Nathan began to grunt. Lucy gazed up into his eyes with a grin on her face. Her hands were still holding her tits together as he made the final thrust between those tits.

"Oh god, ohhhhhh fuck yes! I'm gonna cum for you, Lucy!"

Coming to a sudden halt, Nathan snatched his cock free from her tits and began to stroke it with his right hand. Lucy knew what was coming as she adjusted herself on her knees. Hands still on her breasts, she pushed them up, all while gazing up into his eyes and dropping her lower lip to softly call out to him.

"Cum for me, Nathan. Be a man and cum all over my big fucking boobs!"

Her lower lip fell as Lucy darted her tongue out, teasing him. Nathan grunted, still wanking his cock back and forth as he aimed it directly at her face.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHH, FUCK!! LUCY!!"

As Nathan screamed his words, a thick string of cum went flying out of his cock and splattering across Lucy's forehead and right eyebrow. She was taken by surprise, clearly expecting him to aim for her breasts. Before she could react, another wad of cum slathered over her right cheek and she then moaned, keeping her mouth open in an effort to catch any of his cum. Another string of cum went up her right cheek, streaking into her hair before he finally aimed downward.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKK!!"

Nathan continued to roar and growl his words as he continued to stroke his cock. Wad after wad of cum splattered onto Lucy's tits below. She adjusted her hands underneath, holding them up and watching his cum splatter across her skin.

"Mmmmmm, yes! That's it, cum on my boobs!"

He groaned, almost crying out as Nathan was still stroking his cock back and forth, forcing out every last bit of cum he had for this woman. String after string of his cum shot upward, covering her breasts as it streamed down, dripping across each side and down to her erect nipples. Lucy gasped, suddenly giggling as she embraced the feeling of her getting drenched in his sticky seed. As his orgasm began to fade and Nathan let go of his cock, she reached for it with her right hand, using her left arm to hold her breasts up from underneath. As he stood there and attempted to catch his breath, Nathan watched as Lucy shoved the head of his cock up against her right breast and then smacked the head across her nipple.

"God, you are so fucking perfect. Ohhhhhh, man..."

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound echoed through the room as Nathan was moaning loudly. Lucy squeezed his cock, milking the last bit of cum out across her breast before she finally let go and moved her hands away entirely. The cum on her face had begun to drip down with a few streams moving down her neck while most of the excess cum splattered across her breasts was also dripping down her body. Lucy ran her hands through her hair while gazing up at Nathan who refused to look away. He was struggling to come up with any words to utter to her as he saw her drenched, sticky and dripping in his seed.

"Oh god yes, mmmmmm."

She suddenly began to giggle before speaking again.

"That was a lot of cum. I knew you were gonna drench me but I wasn't expecting that much."

"Lucy, you look so glamourous, babe."

Hearing Nathan's words spoken so softly, she reached for his cock. Depleted entirely of cum at this point, but that didn't stop Lucy from bringing the head to her lips and softly kissing it goodbye. Nathan's eyes were all on her and she grinned up at him and then replied.

"I certainly feel glamourous right now, I can tell you that."

THE END


End file.
